A cool summer morning
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Tina reflects on why she fell in love wGen-Fu. Sequel to A cool summer day. Lei-Fang finds out about their relationship. Zack plots revenge on Tina and Gen-Fu!
1. Default Chapter

A Cool summer morning  
  
AN: This is a sequel and prequel at the same time. I don't own DOA.  
  
Tina lay in bed. Next to her was the love of her life. Gen-Fu and her had been together for two days. Nobody knew about it. Gen-Fu was going to move in with her. Leaving his dojo to the attendance of his favorite student. Gen-Fu was fast asleep. However Tina was wide-awake. How was Tina going to explain to Lei-Fang (Who was coming over the next day.) About her situation with Gen-Fu?  
  
Tina let out a deep sigh. She was finally drifting off to sleep, when she began to remember why she fell in love with Gen-Fu.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a new DOA tournament. Tina had been training for about four months. The winner of the tournament received half a million dollars. The catch was you had to pay quarter million dollars to participate. Talk about a rip off if you lost!  
  
It was the first round the setting was a beautiful forest. Tina's first opponent was the infamous Brad Wong. Brad Wong had started out with impressive attacks. However it became obvious to Tina that his Drunken Boxing style was not a style at all. Brad was actually drunk! Tina took advantage and flipped Brad Wong onto his back. Brad Wong was knocked out immediately. She in a way felt sorry for him. He was so drunk he didn't realize the seriousness of the situation. An easy win, Tina decided.  
  
The next match was against Kasumi. Kasumi was agile and quite powerful. This was a disadvantage for Tina. Though Tina was much stronger than Kasumi, Kasumi's speed had a grip over Tina's ability to hit her. Tina decided to make Kasumi distracted. A cheap trick, but she didn't want to lose this early. Tina started asking Kasumi personal questions like. "Who's boobs are bigger mine or yours?" Along with "Do you have a crush on Hayabusa?" When Tina finally caught Kasumi off guard she body slammed her. Kasumi had landed on a rock and could not get up. She wasn't badly hurt, but she was definitely out of the tournament.  
  
After resting up a bit Tina found out her next opponent would be Lei- Fang her best friend. Tina was a little nervous, but she regained her cool mood. Gen-Fu walked up to her. "Uh, young miss. Do you know where we go to find out our next opponent?" Gen-Fu asked. Tina merely glanced up. "Yeah. It's down by the info center." She replied plainly.  
  
Tina at that point had no attraction to him. "Thank you." Replied Gen- Fu happily as he walked away. Tina went back to thinking of a strategy to beat Lei-Fang. Lei-Fang's moves were clunky. So It would be best to evade her until she got tired. Tina then got up and started walking towards the arena. She was so deep in thought she didn't here the painter yell "Look out!"  
  
A paint bucket was about to land right on her head when suddenly she was pushed out of the way. The paint bucket splattered everywhere leaving a dent in the sidewalk. Tina was relieved. That bucket could have done serious damage to her skull. Perhaps even kill her.  
  
Tina picked herself up. To see that Gen-Fu had saved her life. "Gen- Fu! Thank you!" replied Tina. "Your welcome miss." Said Gen-Fu. "Please call me Tina." Replied Tina. Gen_Fu nodded his head. "After my match would you care to join me for coffee?" asked Tina. Gen-Fu nodded his head. "Good luck."  
  
AN: So...What did you think? Next chapter up soon. REVIEW! 


	2. LeiFang and Coffee

Chapter Two: Lei-fang and coffee  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I don't own DOA.  
  
"Tina vs. Lei-Fang! Battle commence!" yelled the Announcer forcefully. Lei-Fang attacked first. A crusting kick. Tina dodged the kick easily. Lei-Fang then tried to push Tina. Tina took this poorly thought out move to get behind Lei-Fang and kick her. Lei-Fang fell forward.  
  
"Good kick Tina." Said Lei-Fang with a smirk. Tina raised her eyebrow. Before Tina could react Lei-Fang had tripped her. Lei-Fang then karate chopped Tina while she was still on the ground. "That was a good attack...too bad it was for nothing!" yelled Tina. Tina punched Lei-Fang in the face then grabbed Lei-Fang my the ankles. Lei-Fang screamed as Tina threw Lei-Fang onto the ground. It was a K.O.  
  
"The winner! Tina Armstrong!" yelled the Announcer. Tina smiled as she walked off the arena stage. Tina then remembered she had to meet Gen- Fu. Thank him properly for saving her. Tina ran to the coffee shop.  
  
Gen-Fu was waiting at the coffee shop reading a book about the ocean. Tina couldn't remember the name. "Hello Gen-Fu." Said Tina warmly. "So you won Ms. Armstrong." Replied Gen-Fu. "I told you call me Tina." Chuckled Tina. Tina and Gen-Fu continued their conversation late until the night. For some reason Tina found what he said more than interesting.  
  
Tina now woke up. Gen-Fu was by her side. She smiled at the thought of their relationship. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Tina's heart jumped. Who could it be she thought. "Hold on I'll be right back. Get dressed." Whispered Tina. Gen-fu obeyed. Tina answered the door. Lei-Fang was there. "Hello Tina I---...." Lei-Fang suddenly stopped.  
  
Tina suddenly realized in the excitement she hadn't put on any clothes. She stood there bare naked. With a wet spot in her crotch area. "Uh Lei-Fang I can explain!" yelled Tina. Lei-Fang suddenly slanted her eyes. "Who were you doing it with?" asked Lei-Fang silently. "N-Nobody! I was pleasuring myself." Studdered Tina. "You never do that!" replied Lei- Fang.  
  
Tina was sweating. What could she do? Then the worst happened. Gen-Fu walked out into the open. He was clothed but Lei-Fang still knew what happened. "Oh my gosh! Tina Y-You had sex with Gen-Fu?!!" yelled Lei-Fang  
  
AN: What did you think? I'll try my hardest to get next chapter up soon. REVIEW! 


	3. Zack and a new life

Chapter 3: Zack and a new life  
  
AN: This is the final chapter. I don't own DOA.  
  
Lei-Fang stood there speechless. Lei-Fang had just figured out that Gen-Fu and Tina were having a love relationship. Lei-Fang backed away. "Lei- Fang don't!" yelled Tina. "How? Why? What has gotten in to you?" said Lei- Fang hand over her mouth almost in tears.  
  
"Love is what got into me. I love Gen-Fu." Said Tina with a stern face. Lei-Fang then looked down. "Are you sure your not in love with him for money?" asked Lei-Fang. "Of course not! I'm richer than he is!" said Tina in defense. Lei-Fang didn't respond. "H-how long has it been going on?" asked Lei-Fang.  
  
"For only one night." Said Tina. Lei-Fang's color seemed to return to her. "Well it's your decision I can't stop you." Sighed Lei-Fang. She still had a puzzled look on. Then Zack came to the door. "Sup?" asked Zack. Then he stood there mouth agape. Tina looked down and realized for the second time she wasn't wearing any clothing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Zack confused. "Me and Gen-Fu are dating Zack there is nothing that you can do about it. I love this man!" said Tina. Gen-Fu stood in the background a slight blush could be seen on his face. "Who cares your coming with me!" yelled Zack as he lunged at Tina's chest. Gen-Fu got in the way and punched Zack in the jaw. A crack was heard. "My Jaw! You broke my JAW!" yelled Zack in agony as he fell to the floor. "Lei-Fang you call an ambulance while I get on some clothes." Giggled Tina.  
  
5 months later...  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Said a priest as Gen-Fu and Tina kissed. "I love you Tina." Said Gen-Fu with a smile. "I love you to Gen-Fu." Smiled Tina. The new couple then walked off into the summer morning.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: The ending may have been a little crappy. Sorry about that if it was. Review. 


End file.
